


All My Little Kittens

by JohnnyMueller



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Hugs, Kaoru POV, Kaoru has Romantic brainrot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Pet Adoption, Pet Store, Present Tense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing as Kaoru is hard everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Kaoru and Misaki go out and adopt a kitten. No way this will result in Misaki becoming a flustered mess.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	All My Little Kittens

Such a wonderful sight pets are. Wanting to spend time in their majesty, whether it be a tiny hamster or lizard or a grand horse or dog, it’s one of the many signs of the deep human heart that we love our animal companions. However, in the grand valleys of my mind, there is no greater pet, no more loving or fiercer devotee, than the cat. Loyal, kind, and intelligent, the cat is the greatest companion to mere humans like us. We are but lowly courtiers for our feline highnesses.

This love between the two species is why myself and my lovely partner, Misaki, are going to a local pet store to bring in another person into our lives. Yes, cat are people in my opinions; how else could you explain the deep intelligence in the depths of their eyes?

The sonorous sounds of a bell rings in our eyes as we enter the establishment, a small, quaint place run by a lovely lady. Oh, she must’ve been such a beautiful kitten in her day, but now she’s grown up to become a magnificent cat. I shouldn’t be distracted, though; I have my own kitten by my side, my darling Misaki, the only song that could possibly make a gallant heart such as mine come up with wild thoughts.

The shopkeeper gives a soft nod to us as we begin to look around the store. All the accoutrements one could ever need to take care of their stalwart companions surrounds us. We would need those tools, but not at this singular moment. First, we must locate and identify that beast that will hold swiftly to our hearts.

Misaki’s brows furrow in a worrying expression as we look at the crates containing the most beautiful collection of felines a prince like myself could lay her eyes on. I move myself closer to my black kitten.

“Does something bother your eyes, darling Misaki?” My kitten’s face turns a shade of vermillion before glancing towards her side.

“N-No, everything’s fine, Kaoru.” I do not wish to state outright that she is falsifying her feelings, but it is my duty to make sure that her heart is intact, so I sweep her off her feet and hold her close. “K-Kaoru! You idiot, not here! What are you thinking?”

“That I must find out what my darling kitten is feeling within her veins and pulsing blood so that I can bleed it out and heal your wounds.” A part of me that I wish not to name enjoys the way she squirms within my arms before she responds.

“I’m just having one of my stupid worries, that you’re getting this cat because you don’t love me that much anymore…” I kiss her protruding cartilage before she can protest any further.

“Know this: No matter what fancies or stray thoughts run through my brain, I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.”

Misaki gives me the most beautiful soft smile, like an angel, before she turns her head back towards those illustrious kittens.

One has been watching us the whole time, an elegant orange tabby with piercing emerald eyes.

“She kinda reminds me of Hagumi, the way she’s prancing around in there.” From the way my kitten’s looking at her, I know we’ve found the newest member of our kin.

As I drive our vehicle home, I watch Misaki cuddle with the little beast she holds in her arms.

“Have you thought of a new title for her?”

“Mmm…” Misaki’s thoughts roll around in her brain like a well-oiled machine. “I was thinking you should do that.”

I was flummoxed, but only for a moment; a prince like myself should never lose control of any situation. I thought for a few moments before responding.

“In my wide and varied experience, I have found that jazz is the truest musical expression of the human soul. Therefore, this cat shall be named Jazz.”

Misaki giggled gayly before cuddling our new family member, listening to the warbles and purrs of a creature in pure delight. “You hear that, Jazz? Papa Kaoru is going to give you lots of hugs when we get home. Just ignore her Shakespeare quotes.”

I smile as we continue on our way home, our hearts lighter despite the new weight we have added to our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
